tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Hungry Sea
The Hungry Sea is a man-made lake wholly encompassed by the Yentenne Region of Sayerthenn, lying squarely in the middle of the Blue King's empire. Although it is in fact the largest lake of Sayerthenn, Parthalenn, and this Earth, it has historically been called a sea, most likely because the Kaathimen who first settled it for Sayerthenn were under the impression that it was a sea, or even great-sea. It is called the "Hungry" sea because of its fearsome reputation for being inhabited by many man-eating animals. This reputation is not unfounded. History: The sea was created CC: 39/5/1,463 by the Child With Many Names using various forbidden magicks, including: soulslavery, soulbonded, sacrificial magicks, magickal seals, sand magicks, and finally, seven powerful hexes. He took on the forms of high-ranking frogkings living with the City of the Frog King, Kansor Pyel and Kansor Zenkritz, and used these positions of authority to manipulate the masses into fearing the eruption of Mount Gyo in the lands of the Ane Polki. A small amount of soulslavery, and bribes aided him in this. It should be noted that this occurred only shortly after the eruption of Mount Scorpion, which he had also caused. He fused together other high-ranking kansors, tumurus, and benignors, and finally even the Frog King himself. He killed this abomination, putting it out of its misery, and draining its rotten blood. This blood was powerful, the blood of kings and lies, and was used to erect a great seal around the city. Then the Child unleashed sand magicks, and his hexes on the populace, all in an effort to crack the molten shell of this Earth like a great egg. This and Mount Scorpion were both failed plots to kill the Shine. In the end, there was a hole in the world, and several glaciers of the Crescent Blue Mountains massifs broke, and began draining into it. By the time of Huron Space, the eruption of Mount Gyo had occurred, and Sshayalkdruki Salg was abandoned. Beneath Tumulki Falls, most likely named for the tumurus, the A.I. Æther-Man had arisen from the Æthernet, and a supercomputer in an underground lab beneath Tumulki Falls was the site of his Oporosi Mark. His ultimate weakness, and the real main reason why Piz's Destruction of Earth was able to slay him before his plan to assimilate all life into him could be completed. Geography: The seven hexes resulted in the Seven Seas of Sayerthenn, seven smaller lakes connected to the Hungry Sea by the Kingsriver which runs beneath the Temple of the Blue King. Kingsriver Spring is a raintrap near Saia-Saia. These are all locations in the Hungry Jungles, an area of Sayerthenn erroneously named for the Hungry Sea, as they predate the sea, and indeed Feeder Valley, the most exotic location in the Hungry Jungles, extends beyond the Feeder Falls border with Ane Polki deep into Ane Polki territory. Kingsriver Spring, Feeder Falls, Kingsfalls at the mouth of the Kingsriver, and Tumulki Falls just north of Sshayaldruki Salg in Ane Polki are envisioned in the popular imagination to be the main sources of the Hungry Sea. In reality, however, there are hundreds of raintraps beneath its surface placed there by the Shine in an effort to hide the hole at the bottom of the sea. There are several important cities on, in the middle of, or near the Hungry Sea. Besides Sshayaldruki Salg, the two most notable are Yentenne and Towmuk. Other towns and cities, from west to east, include Crab Hermitage ("capital" of Horseshoe Isle), Troglodytetopolis, Trilobyte Town (notable for its sizable Horser minority), Toadstool Town, Fuhnkai, Elah, and Frog's Throat. The six major isles of the Hungry Sea are collectively known as the Crab Isles, and are home to the elusive near-human Crabkings, their past subjugators and enslavers the Pani Polki (Ane Polki: "Hungry People") who are kin to the Ane Polki, a few Yentenners, and most-notable of all, a colony of Horsers who moved there shortly after Jeg Hohn, Eunuch General of Sayerthenn, and Blue King in all but name, sold Horse Isle from Sayerthenn to the Faith of Iksas. These people are very strange, and consider themselves to be "Crab Pilgrims" come here to worship a Crab God, patron god of Sayerthenn, and they envision Jeg Hohn to be a devil. It is likely that they were original finded by members of the Red Alchemists' Guild. Fauna: Giant insects and arthropods of all kinds inhabit the Hungry Sea. This includes trilobytes, horseshoe crabs, millipedes and centipedes, and countless others. Mooncrabs and Sayerthenner scorpions are the largest in size, and the most famous. Frogs and toads of all sizes also inhabit the area. Predatory amphibious toadstools are said to live here, but it is unknown if they are still extant. As well as crawling krakens of all sizes. Moving mushrooms inhabit the area around the sea, and also form great reefs beneath its surface. Freshwaters goblyn sharks prowl its waters. As do whales, seacows, seadragons, sealyzards, and giant seasnakes. These animals were in large part placed here by the Shine. Others, however, evolved rapidly from the various animals native to the area before the creation of the Hungry Sea. This rapid evolution was possible because of the intense magickal energy used to create the sea, and because cosmic energy from the Æther was being funneled into the sea through the open hole beneath it. Distressingly, this rapid evolution has allowed many animals, especially monstrous insects and grubs, and giant crawling krakens to survive on the surface of the molten shell of this Earth. They have formed a dark and evil ecosystem there, and have even made their way to the Ayish Crater by the time of the Dogfight. These eldritch horrors prey on the few surviving humans living beneath Zaytzel Zeytzun. Psychic worms subsist off of cosmic energy. Stalk spiders have made their way here, and graze on these worms like grass. Because of their location, many of these strange animals survived the destruction of Earth, and Termite lived on a shard of their environment until the time of Buckshot! in a different reality. Strangely, by far the most deadly animal prowling the waters is the wooly hippopotamus, a black-tusked, wooly subspecies of the hippos of Sayerthenn. They look docile, but they are strong, fast, deadly, and excellent swimmers, and they have no fear of man. Category:Seas Category:Geography Category:Biology Category:History Category:Lakes